Legend of the Panda Dragon
by Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun
Summary: 6 year old Naruto and his father go to China, were he makes many friends. They are told of the Legendary Panda Dragon, and they go and see were it used to live. But then tragedy stricks! and Hard.
1. A trip to China and a Legend told

**Legend of the Panda Dragon**

**By: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun**

**Chapter#1**

**A trip to ** **China**** and a Legend told **

**

* * *

**

"Hey Naruto, I think I found something that we could do doing the entire month of Christmas" Iruka said, he was sitting down on his porch;

Naruto was sitting next to him eating ramen.

Umino Iruka had adopted Naruto when he was 3 years old. Naruto still remembered his last name, so he told Iruka that he would live with him, if he could still keep is last name.

The 6 year old boy stood up and looked at what Iruka was reading.

"What does it say?"

"It's an excursion to China to see the Panda's breeding Season"

"Breeding season?"

"When the Panda's Babies are born. Wouldn't you like to see baby pandas?" Iruka asked, smiling down at Naruto, showing him a picture of some pandas. Naruto too the picture, and plopped back down on the floor looking at the baby pictures.

"Ewww!" Naruto said, Iruka looked down. "It's pink" Iruka started laughing.

They would go in a month. Even though Iruka was Naruto's adopted father, he was also his teacher at the academy, and he treated Naruto like any other student. Naruto didn't mind at all.

After the last month of the academy, and of Naruto's silly little pranks. Both Iruka and Naruto packed their things. Iruka bought Naruto a whole new wardrobe. Naruto chose everything, his favorite color was orange, so quit a few of the cloths were that color. Naruto got a sweater that was kind of big on him, but it wasn't orange, it was brown.

They had taken a train to the docks, that lasted 2 hours, and then they took a cruise.

They had been on the cruise for a day. Naruto was looking at the shops, there were many Chinese stores, since this boat, like Naruto like to call it, was headed towards there.

"Ouch!"

"Umph!"

Naruto had crashed into two little girls; their newly bought toys fell to the floor. Naruto remembered Iruka telling him to be nice to everything and everyone when they got back, and he promised he would. Naruto immediately helped both girls standing, cleaned dirt off of their pants, and picked up their toys and handed it to them.

"Thanks!" one girl said, she had short blond hair. She had an orange shirt on, lined with black and short pants.

"Y-yes… thank you" the other girl had strange pink hair; she hid behind the other girl.

"Hi! My name's Naruto!" He greeted both girls. They were cute, especially pinky.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, and this is my best friend, Haruno Sakura. Don't be rude, say hello" Ino looked behind her at the shy girl; she poked her head out from behind the other girl.

"Hello Naruto"

Naruto grinned. Yup he liked her.

"Haha! Yes this store is wonderful" a lady came walking out, she was talking to another lady, and two men behind them came out.

"Ino, Sakura, what are you doing? Didn't you want to go eat?" one lady asked, she had green eyes, just like Pinky, and had red hair.

Naruto wanted to bust out laughing. So THAT'S how she got pink hair. He saw as the red haired woman and a white haired man moved a little to the side, and Pinky moved to the side with them, showing them her toy.

With paint, red + white pink.

And the other girl, Ino. She was white blond; both her parents were gold blond.

Suddenly, Naruto felt lonely. He wishes Iruka would get married, and she would become his mother. He looked on, the girls happy talking to both her parents.

"Hey!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Naruto's face. They were all looking at him. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I said, are you okay?" Ino asked again.

Naruto spaced out again.

"We accidentally crashed into him, and he picked us up, and fixed my toy" Sakura said to her parents. They both smiled at Naruto, and so did Ino's parents.

"Thank you young man" red said, she smiled sweetly at Naruto. That was a smile that pinky always got to see. And it was tormenting him, he couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave. He turned on his heels and ran away.

He heard both girls calling out to him; he just turned the corner, up the stairs, though other corners, up more stars, he found himself on deck.

He found a corner, and started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto snapped his head up, to see a little girl in front of him. She had short black hair, in the sunlight, it looked kind of blue. What shocked him most were her eyes. White, and with no pupils.

Naruto realized he was staring and looked away.

"Nothing" he said, wiping his tears away.

"When someone cry's it's usually not anything" the girl said. She stood up, and looked for something in the pocket of her little white dress that reached to her knees. She pulled out a candy, and handed it to Naruto with a big smile.

"Here, candy always makes me feel better" Naruto took the candy gratefully.

"I get sugar high when I eat candy" Naruto said, a little ashamed.

"Yeah, but a little wont hurt anyone will it?" if anyone came at around this time, they would think the children were talking about drugs. Naruto smiled at the little girl.

"Thanks, my names Uzumaki Naruto" he said. The little grew a big smile that he told her his name.

"Hyuga-"

"Hinata there you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" woman came, she was pregnant, and looked very much like the little girl before him.

The lady saw Naruto, the candy in his hand, his red eyes and nose, and smiled sweetly. This smile was different from the smile of Red and Blondie.

"Why hello there, are you a new friends of Hinata?" she asked, bending as far down as she could go with the belly. Naruto thought about it a little, smiled and nodded to the woman before him.

"Mommy, this is Uzumaki Naruto" Hinata introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. But why are you up here all alone?" she asked concerned.

"I…I…" Naruto looked a little ashamed, he was supposed to have stayed next to Iruka, but when he saw the store, he just wanted to see what was inside, and that's when he meet the other two little girls.

"Why don't we go look for you're family?" Naruto nodded, and Hinata held her hand out, he took it, and they walked hand in hand, Hinata's mother leading the way. They walked towards another part of the deck, were this family was standing. Looking at a magic trick another man was doing.

As they got closer, they saw a little boy turn around, Naruto saw that he also had white eyes, he looked at him, then at Hinata, he turned around, and started pulling on the pants of two men, they turned to him, and he pointed towards Naruto and the two ladies with him. One of the men looked relieved.

"There you are Hinata! Never do that again, we were worried sick about you" he leaned down. Hinata nodded, still holding Naruto's hand. Naruto was scared of this man, he also had white eyes, but he had a rough figure and long black hair in a low pony tail. He looked at Naruto, and with a soft kind smile asked: "And who might you be?" maybe he wasn't so mean.

The other man also got on one knee next to his man, Naruto realized something… THEY WERE IDENTICAL TO EACH OTHER! WTF?

Naruto saw the boy again, peeking at him from behind the second man.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto daddy. He is my friend and his lost" Hinata said. The man who was her father nodded.

"I think I know a place were we can go, and they can call in the intercom for you parents to come get you" said the second guy.

"That's a great idea uncle!" Hinata said. "Let's go! Let's go!"

So they started walking towards the captain's quarter.

The parents walked in the front. The other boy stayed behind.

"Naruto, meet my cousin, Neji!" Neji just looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back; Hinata didn't realize they were glaring at each other. With her free left hand, she grabbed Neji's hand and started following their parents.

"So this boy is lost? What's your name, how old are you and who is with you?" the captain asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he looked down, ashamed for some reason. "Umino Iruka is my father and I'm six"

He saw Hinata's family look at him weird, the cru and the captain. He nodded, and started calling out.

"ATTENTION, 6 YEAR OLD BOY, UZUMAKI NARUTO IS AT THE CAPTAINS DECK, AND UMINO IRUKA PLEASE COME TO RETRIEVE HIM WITH YOUR PASSPORT AND TICKET" he repeated that five times.

He was still standing next to Hinata and Neji. Another woman turned to Naruto with a smile.

"How did you get lost Naruto-Chan?"

They laughed a little when they saw his face going red at the Chan at the end of his name. He looked down, put his hands behind his back, and started making invisible pictures with his feet.

He mumbled something. Both Hinata and Neji leaned in side ways to see if they could hear. "What?" Hinata asked. Naruto's face was red of embarrassment

"Iruka told me to stay next to him, but I saw a store and I wanted to go in, but Iruka was taking forever, so I thought I'd go and check it out really fast and come back. I crashed into two girls and helped them, and then I ran away" he decided not to tell them about his feelings at seeing the family.

They nodded, and 6 minutes later the door slammed open, they all turned to a ma that was panting like crazy, he looked like he was about to die. He looked up, and sighed.

"There you are Naruto! I've been looking every where for you like a mad man!" Naruto realized, he did have a family, very small, he didn't need a mother, all he needed was what he had, Iruka. Naruto smiled a true one, and he ran towards Iruka hugging his neck.

Naruto cuddled him. Iruka fell to the floor, and hugged Naruto back.

"I'm sorry Iruka! I promise I'll never do it again!" Naruto promised.

Hey if he was able to keep the 'be nice promise' he can keep this one too.

"You better"

"But hey! This was good for the both of us" Naruto said with a smile.

Iruka raised a brow.

"How?"

"Well, I made new friends, he pointed behind him. "That's Hyuga Hinata, her cousin, Neji, that's her mom and dad, and that's her uncle" he pointed to all of them while saying heir names. "They saved me!"

Iruka waved at them with an exhausted smile. They waved back.

"And it was good for you, because you look much, much and I mean much skinnier! You really needed the exercise man!"

The pregnant woman and the nice lady that had asked him a question bust out laughing, and immediately covered their moth. The pregnant woman came up with a quick excuse.

"What? I'm pregnant, I get strange mood swings!" Hinata's father just stared at her. They looked at the other woman.

"I laughed also so that she wouldn't feel alone"

Naruto seemed to buy it.

"Were sorry, would you like to eat with us?" the second lady said. Neji immediately jumped up.

"Mom no!" (CH&P-Kun: GASP! NEJI AS A MOTHER!)

"No Neji, I feel bad now, this poor man had to run a lot, besides, and we should celebrate that Hinata made a friend so fast" she said. Hinata perked up, and ran towards Naruto and Iruka.

"Would you like to eat with us?" she gave Iruka her cutest face.

"My god I swear that's how her mother lured her father inter her grasp" the other twin, and from the looks of it Neji's father, because he was hugging the woman that was not pregnant, said. "Ouch!" he hit him with her elbow, still smiling as if nothing happened.

"Pleeaassee!" Naruto begged along with Hinata.

"Sigh. I don't see any harm in it"

"YAY!" Naruto jumped on Iruka.

"How about we meet in an hour at the lobby then?" Hiashi said. Iruka stood up, and nodded his agreement. And they went their separate ways.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

"Alright, here we are" Iruka said as he and Naruto walked into the lobby. Iruka was wearing a nice black long sleeved shirt with a turtle next, and jeans, and Naruto had a orange shirt on with black short pants that got to his knees. They looked around, and found the Hyuga family all seated and waiting for them. They walked up to them.

"Hello, I hope we didn't leave you all waiting for to long?" Iruka said, as he shook hands with Hiashi and his twin, Hizashi.

"Oh, no not at all, we just got here" Hiashi said.

"And now I have to get up again" said a very annoyed wife, and mother. As her sister-in-law helped her stand.

"How about proper introductions!" Hinata said, her father nodded.

"I am Hyuga Hiashi, this is my wife, Kanako, and you know our daughter Hinata" Hiashi said. Hiashi was wearing a button up white shirt that was tucked into his black pants. His wife's' wearing white yoga pants that was under her belly, and a pregnant woman's shirt the color of light purple and Hinata had another cute little dress on, this time blue with three white flowers around the front.

"And this is my baby sister!" Hinata said, rubbing her mother's belly.

She smiled and patted Hinata's head

"We don't know that yet honey" Kanako said.

"Well I do, its goanna be a girl!" Hinata said, dead serious.

Iruka and Naruto smiled, this girl knew what she wanted.

"This is my twin brother Hizashi, his wife Erika, and their son Neji" Erika smiled at Iruka and Naruto and waved, Neji was right next to her, glaring daggers at Naruto. He didn't seem to be very happy with these arrangements. Hizashi was wearing a black button up shirt tucked into his black pants. His wife wore a pink kimono with a red sash around her waist, completely standing out. And Neji were the same thing like his father.

"Well let's not just stay standing here, let's go eat. I'm starving!" Hiashi said, ushering them all into the main dining area.

The place was super fancy. But many people were dressed casual like them. There was a table for buffet, on one side of the hall, and on the opposite side was the children's buffet, giving out the same types of food, only the table was lower down for them to reach. There was a stage, and some people with violins, Chellos, and a harp were playing calm music. And there were tables all around. Big tables, that had to be shared with others unless your family is so big that it takes up the whole thing.

"Come on Naruto, Neji let's go and eat!" Hinata grabbed both their hands and led them to the children's buffet.

They each grabbed a plate, first Hinata, Naruto was goanna go behind her, but Neji pushed him back, and took his place. Naruto glared at the obviously spoiled brat.

They picked many times of food, until the line stopped moving. Naruto looked passed Neji and Hinata to see what the hold was.

"Hey what's going on?" Naruto asked when he couldn't see anything.

"I want a sook-duk Hinata said, she had seen them, but whatever was stopping the line was preventing her from having any. Naruto decided that he wanted to be a gentleman and got out of the line, and walked forward. If Hinata wanted Sook-duk he was going to give it to her.

Neji realized what he was going to do, and started walking faster, and pushed Naruto aside. Hinata was HIS responsibility, if she wanted sook-duk it was HE who was going to give it to her.

Both started a glaring contest while walking and then.

"Come on Choji! You're holding up the line, and I want to eat some Peach-Manju" Ino said to a fat boy that wasn't moving, but stuffing his plate with more food. He looked at her, glared, and went back to putting food on his plate. Ino growled.

Since they were headed to China, most of the foods were traditional Chinese foods.

"Hurry up and move it pork-buns! You're not the only kid here who's dying of hunger!" Neji said rudely. The boy Choji glared at him and his face went all red.

"I'M NOT A PORK-BUN! I'M JUST PLEASINGLY PLUMP!" he roared at Neji, and accidentally through a sook-duk from his plate at Neji, who quickly grabbed a peace of and right when the sook-duk was going to hit him, he hit it with the bread, like playing baseball. Many kids ohhed and ahhed, and the peace of food went straight into Choji's throat.

"Don't go over there just yet" a man said to his 5 children. They were seated at a table, and had over heard the fat kids cry of pleasingly plump people. And he didn't feel like having his kids fight and then leaving him to fight with their parents.

"Hey! Choji are you ok?" Ino asked, patting his back rather hard, since the boy was sort of choking.

"GULP!" he took three deep breaths, stood up, glared daggers at Neji, who smirked at him. "I'm ok now" he turned around and started stuffing his plate again with more food.

"Hey chump! Want another peace of food thrown down you're throat again?" Neji asked, coming closer in a menacingly way. Ino was scared now; this boy was much bigger than her.

"Oh" Sakura saw Naruto, and poked Ino; they both looked at the boy that ran away earlier.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Neji stopping him. Once Neji stopped walking, Naruto walked towards Choji and poked his back. Choji glared at him. Naruto gulped and decided to speak.

"Hey, um, do you think you can hurry it up a little please? There are other's that want some food too, you can always come back for seconds and thirds, if you want, I can help you take your trays of food to your table" Naruto offered.

"…" he turned around, put three peaces of bred on his food. Naruto looked down gloomily; he was really hungry, guess he had to wait in line now. "Here, you take these two, and follow me" Choji pointed to two plates next to him. Naruto grew a smile, it worked! YESS!

Naruto looked at Neji, and gave him the I-win-you-lose look. Neji said nothing and walked back in line, Naruto triumphantly next to Choji, and grabbed the two plates he told him to grab, and followed him to a table were there were people already eating. A big guy with red hair looked up.

"Choji there you are! I was starting to get worried" the man pointed to an empty seat next to him, and Choji walked over there, and mumbled something like 'sorry dad, got held up' Naruto right behind him. He put both his plates on the table, and indicated for Naruto to do the same.

Choji turned to Naruto with a grateful smile. "Thanks for the help, I'm Akimichi Choji by the way" he held up his hand. Naruto smirked.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he shook Choji's hand. "Well, bon appetite, I have to go and finish getting food" he waved back at Choji who waved back, and sat down next to his father.

Naruto saw Ino and Sakura walk towards the table he just left, and saw their parents there, and there was another family there, a lady who was bossing around her husband, and their son, who looked like his dad, was asleep with his head on the table.

Naruto went back in line, but couldn't seem to find his tray. Hinata was already at the end on the other side, with Neji behind her. Naruto looked around. Now 5 kids were standing there, 3 boys and 2 girls. One of the girls with long black hair pointed ahead to Naruto.

"That boy with the white eyes through you're food away in the trash" Naruto was shocked; THE GIRL HAD A BOY'S VOICE! The boy smiled at Naruto. "Shocking I know, and I don't know how it happened, I just woke up one morning, and I looked like a girl" he handed Naruto a plate and trays.

The other kids had already moved on. "By the way, my names Momichi Haku, and you are?"

Naruto took the tray and plate gratefully, Neji really must hate him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the boy smiled.

"That was a very nice thing you did back there" they started moving forward, grabbing food after food.

"Huh? Oh that!" he blushed, and started scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I'm really hungry, and I promised my dad that I would be nice to other kids"

"You are not nice?" Haku asked grabbing bread.

"I'm nice, but I like doing pranks on others. So being nice means not doing pranks" Naruto corrected. The boy nodded and smiled.

A girl that reached Naruto to his chin was trying to looking into a bowl; she was frowning because the name of whatever it was, was in Chinese.

"What's wrong Kin?" Haku asked, walking closer to his little sister. She looked up at him. Her frown left her face and she looked a little happier.

"Haku-nee-san! I can't read what it says! But it smells sooo good!" the aroma got to both Haku's and Naruto's nose.

"That smells familiar" Naruto said. "Hold on" he put his tray down on a small corner of the table, took a bowl, opened the lid, it was soup and served himself some of the soup. He drank a little, and he had hearts in his eyes.

"Yes! It's Ramen!" Naruto couldn't have been any happier; he could hear the hallelujah choirs. He served himself three more bowls. Both Haku and Kin stared at him like he was a maniac.

"I guess he really likes Ramen" Kin said tilting her head to the side.

Haku smiled and patted her head.

"You've never had ramen have you Kin-Chan?" Kin blushed at the name. And nodded her head in agreement to what he said. Naruto grabbed his tray, and was looking for a way to be able to carry four plates of soup and his plate.

A waiter came, took Naruto's four plates, and put them in a metal container closing the door like lid, and handing it back to Naruto, now he had a way to carry all of his food.

Haku served Kin some ramen in a small bowl. They reached the end.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto" Haku said.

"Same here" they said goodbye with their heads, since their hands were full, and walked in their separate directions. Now Naruto would have to face Neji.

When Naruto found the table where they were at, he found an empty seat next to Iruka and sat down, put his tray, and put the metal container on the table, and sat down on the big table. Iruka had to ask for a high seat to put on the chair so Naruto would be able to eat.

"What's in there?" Hizashi asked Naruto. With a proud smile on his face, Naruto opened it up, and showed them the four bowls.

"Ramen!" he started laughing, Iruka sighed, and proceeded to tell the Hyuga's that that was Naruto's favorite food in the whole wide world. Hinata sat down next to Naruto a few seconds later.

"I got you desert Naruto" Hinata said with a smile, she handed him a small plastic clear bowl with ICE CREAM!

"Yes! Thanks Hina-Chan!" Hinata's face became all red, and the Hyuga's along with Iruka started laughing. Neji was getting furious. He didn't like Naruto at all, **HOW DARE HE CALL HINATA HINA-CHAN! THE NERVE OF HIM! **

And to make it worse, he couldn't sit next to her; he had to sit on the other side, far, far away. Now he wouldn't be able to protect her. He sat down next to his mother, and there were five seats empty on his right side.

A few minutes later, all five seats were going to be taken.

"Excuse me, are these seats taken?" Told you so. They all turned to see a man with short red hair, he had one hand holding a tray of food, and the other on the shoulder of a woman with blond hair who also had a tray.

"No, their all yours" Hiashi said, the man smiled and so did the woman, and they sat down next to each other. Then a boy with brown hair came and sat down. Then a girl with blond hair that was put in four pig-tails around her head, and a little boy with red hair sat down also at the table.

"I told you we had to come early" the first boy grumbled.

"What's the matter honey?" the lady asked him, most likely his mother.

"Thanks to Gaara we missed out on the good food, it was all gone by the time we got in line!" the blond girl complained. She had pointed an accusing finger to the red haired boy.

"Temari, don't point a finger at the table" the red haired man said with a rough voice. The girl Temari sat down and grumbled something around 'youngest always being the favorite'

The kid named Gaara sat next to Neji. And Neji wasn't too happy. Next to Gaara was Temari and next to her was the other boy.

"I'm terribly sorry for the disruption" Their mother said to the other people on the table.

"There's no need to worry" Kanako said with a soft smile.

They started talking happily to each other. Then it even went to the point of trading places with their husbands so they could talk. Mothers on one side, Fathers on the other side, and all of the kids got stuck together.

While they were changing places, Neji also switched. He didn't want to site next to a baby.

"Yo, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto introduced himself to the three other kids. The girl didn't seem to give a damn. And muttered 'Temari' and sat down.

"Sabukano No Kankurou" the other boy said. "And this is my little pip-squeak of a brother, Gaara" he patted the red haired boy, who glared at him for calling him a pip-squeak.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata, and that's my cousin Hyuga Neji" she pointed to the boy that already started eating, he heard them, but decided to ignore them.

"Gees! What bite him in the ass?" Kankurou asked Hinata. She just smiled.

"Naruto did" she answered, and sat down next to her cousin. Naruto sat down next to her, wondering what he did wrong, Temari grabbed Kankurou by the arm and made him sit next to her, so the only place for Gaara was next to Naruto.

That evening was fun for all of them. Naruto tried to make conversation with Gaara, but the boy didn't speak much. Naruto found out that Temari held a lot of resentment towards him, and Kankurou was stuck in the middle. Funny thing was, he was the middle brother, Temari was the oldest and Gaara was the youngest.

Neji ignored everyone the entire time. Hinata started talking to Naruto and Kankurou. Then out of nowhere, Gaara started talking to Hinata, but only to her.

Diner ended, they had a full share of desert, and they talked for an hour more. Then they decided to go walking around. It was already night time. Temari left the group, and joined her uncle. Leaving Hinata as the only girl.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kankurou and Gaara were walking behind their parents, Naruto was babbling about something.

"Hey!" they heard someone call, but Naruto didn't hear.

"I SAID HEY!" Naruto fell forward; the older people stopped also and looked back. Tow little girls started running towards then and stopped next to Naruto. They both had short hair, one was blond and the other had pink hair.

Pink hair?

"Oh! Hi Ino, hi Sakura" Naruto said standing up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Why d-did you r-r-run off l-like that? We g-g-got really w-worried" Sakura stuttered

"Oh! I'm really sorry" Naruto said.

So more people were added into their group. Ino and Sakura's mom's started talking to all of the other moms, and their dad's started talking to the other dads. Ino and Sakura became super great friends with Hinata. They all sat down at the front of the cruse. There were other people there, and a man telling a story.

They walked up to them.

"Gather around, gather around!" an old man said. The children sat down at the front, and when the old man saw Hinata's mom, he gave her his seat.

"So you and you're baby can enjoy much better the story" he said kindly.

Once everyone was gathered around.

"Alright. Tonight, I am going to tell you about a legend that runs around in China. Mother's told these stories to their children, pass down by generation to generation" many kids were excited now. Even Neji, Gaara and Temari, who was forced to join them as her uncle had come out to listen to the old man

"What's the name of the story?" Hinata asked raising her hand. The old man smiled.

"This is the legend of the Panda Dragon" many kids ohhhed and ahhed. "Long ago, in China, there was this prince Panda, one day, he would lead his fellow Panda to greatness, just like his father had in his time. They lived a happy and peaceful life, eating bamboo, climbing from tree to tree. It was the life that everyone wanted. One day, the Panda prince met the she Panda, and fell in love" Naruto groans, a chick flick, great! "He asked her to marry him, and she said yes" Ino, Sakura and Hinata all sighed "The wedding was going to be held in spring time, in a week. Then in the morning of their wedding a Demon came out of nowhere, and took the she Panda.

"The prince was distraught; he had lost his one true love. Then an elderly Panda from far away came saying that there was one way he would be able to save his one true love. And that was going to the great Dragon for help. He told the prince that it was a dangerous rout, and if he angered the Dragon in any way, he would be dead. But the Panda prince didn't care, he wanted to save his love, even if it was the last thing he did. So the old Panda gave him a map to find the cave of the Dragon.

"It took the Panda prince three days and three nights to finally find the cave of the great Dragon. He called out to him, and the Dragon appeared before his eyes. As it turned out, it was not just one Dragon, but two. Ying and Yang.

"They asked him what he wanted. And he told them the tale of his beloved she Panda, and the Demon that took her away from him on their wedding day. The Dragons said they wouldn't help him. He begged, saying that he would give anything to save her. The black dragon asked the Panda prince if he was even willing to lose his life to save her. The prince said yes. Even if he wouldn't be able to be with her, he wanted her safe.

"They told him the name of the Demon that took his beloved one. He was feared by the Humans, he terrorized them, and now he had terrorized the panda. They said that they would give him a different form so that he would be able to fight, and they turned him into a Dragon, which looked like a Panda, thus the Panda Dragon was born.

"He was told that if the did not come by midnight the day he was successful of saving his beloved one, he would stay a Dragon for eternity. And he would not be able to return to his family. The prince understood, and he went to the castle of the Demon. There he found the Demon, and his beloved. She begged him to save her. Both Ying and Yang went to the prince's home, the land of the Pandas, and told them what had happened, and what was going on. They had to pray. Pray for their prince's safe return. Since he was practically a god now, he would be able to hear them.

"The fight between the Panda Dragon and the Demon was fierce. They destroyed everything as they battled for the one they loved. In the end, the Demon injured the Prince, and when he was going to give the final blow, the she Panda got in the way, sacrificing herself for the one that held her heart.

"Her sacrificing herself became a big deal to the Demon. Her blood revived the Panda Dragon, who then locked the Demon in a cage for eternity. He cried at the sight of his beloved one. His tears brought her back, but as a baby. A Human baby. He said that she would take care of him, passing down from generation through generation of that baby girl's family"

As if reading the minds of everyone he continued "No, the prince never returned to the cave in time, and he never went back to his family. The Panda Dragon would help all those in need. Especially lovers. So yeah, this was a sort of Chick Flick"

'_I knew it_!' Naruto thought bitterly. But he really liked the story.

Hinata walked up to the man. "What happened to the she Panda? She didn't remember him?"

"Yes she did, even as a human, she knew that she was once a Panda. But now she was human, and she could not change that. She made it her duty to protect the Prince. And passed it down from generation through generation of the family she made. It was said, that only those of direct descendents were girls"

Hinata thought for a little then. "What were the names of the she Panda and the Prince?"

"Well, she sort of had two names, but they mean pretty much the same thing. In the Japanese culture, her name is Tenten, in Chinese it is Tian Tian, meaning Heaven or Sky. And his name was Tai Shan, meaning pacific mountain" (CH&P-Kun: Correct us if were wrong on this guys. We translated that from Spanish)

"If anyone is going to the great and ancient city of Yago-Nim, the best way to get there is on an Elephant Ride. I know a perfect place", he started handing out some cards to the children who ran to their parents "The prices are very low, they will take you through the most beautiful places. I promise you, it is most definitely worth it"

Naruto passed the card to Iruka.

_Maito Gai's Elephant Rides to the_

_Great and Ancient City of Yago-Nim_

On the back there was a small map on how to get there from the docks.

"What do you say Naruto, want to go?" Iruka asked, Naruto nodded.

"The guy looks funny" Kankurou said. Under the letters was a picture of a man with a bowl shaped hair, caterpillar eye brows, winking with the thumbs up. (CH&P-Kun: When Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke first meet Gai is how he is right now) and they couldn't tell if it was real or fake, a small twinkle around his teeth.

"I had already been told about this man" Hiashi said. "And from what I hear, it really is worth it. He is Japanese, so we shouldn't have any trouble communicating"

"Well then if that's true, I'm not going to let that opportunity pass us" Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara's father said.

"Were in" Ino's father said, Sakura's father nodded.

Yay! Naruto got to be with his friends!

After that, they all went their separate ways. Naruto was really tired. Just two more days at sea, and then they would be able to touch land.

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends, they had made a plan to meet up at the arcade tomorrow, and then go to the pool.

Once Naruto had changed into PJ's, an orange shirt with a swirl on the back, and orange pants with swirls on the knees. And a penguin hat. And he had finished brushing his teeth, he went to bed.

"Did you have fun today Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Yawn "Yeah. I can't believe I made so many friends!" Naruto smiled, lie down on his side of the bed, and fell asleep. Iruka smiled at the boy. And laid on the left side of the bed, while Naruto was on the right side.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Peach Manju: sweet peach-shaped buns

Sook-duk: mugwort rice-flour cakes

Wow! This is the longest first chapter we have ever written! 15 pages long! YOU HAVE TO R&R IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!

BTW, do you know anyone who knows Chinese that can help us? In the next chapter we will be having people speaking Chinese, and sadly, we know nothing about the language!

WE LOVE YOU!

CLIFF HANGER THE MAJESTIC AND PLUKI-KUN THE GREAT


	2. Characters Data Part 1

**The Legend of the Panda Dragon, **

**By: Cliff Hanger the hang man and Pluki-kun the read dragon, **

**Chapter#2, **

**Character Data Part 1. **

Authors Notes:

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or the information provided below. The only thing that is ours is the Legend, and what it says on Naruto's profile at the very bottom. That is all.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: October 10th,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Adopted Father (Umino Iruka),

Family Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Unknown

Umino Iruka.

Age: 22,

Date of Birth: May 26th,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Adopted son, (Uzumaki Naruto).

* * *

Haruno Sakura.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: March 28th,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Mother and Father.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: September 23rd,

Blood Type: B,

Family Technique: Mind Transfer.

Yamanaka Inoichi.

Age: 38,

Date of Birth: January 24th,

Blood Type: AB,

Relatives: Daughter (Ino) Wife,

Family Technique: Mind Transfer.

* * *

Hyuga Hinata.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: December 27th,

Blood Type: A,

Relatives: Mother, Father, Hyuga Clan,

Family Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan.

Hyuga Neji.

Age: 7,

Date of Birth: July 3rd,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Mother, Father, Hyuga Clan,

Family Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan.

Hyuga Hyashi.

Age: 42,

Date of Birth: January 8th,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Wife, Daughter, Brother, Sister in law, Nephew,

Family Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan.

Hyuga Hizashi.

Age: 42,

Date of Birth: January 8th,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Wife, Son, Brother, Niece, Sister-in-Law,

Family Technique: Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan.

* * *

Sabukano No Gaara.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: January 9th,

Blood Type: AB,

Relatives: Brother, (Kankurou) Sister, (Temari) Mother (Karura) and Father.

Sabukano No Kankurou.

Age: 7,

Date of Birth: May 15th,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Brother, (Gaara) Sister, (Temari) Mother (Karura) and Father.

Sabukano No Temari.

Age: 8,

Date of Birth: August 28th,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Brother, (Kankurou) Brother, (Gaara) Mother (Karura) and Father.

* * *

Akimichi Choji.

Age: 6,

Date of Birth: May 3rd,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Father (Choza) Mother,

Family Technique: Body Expansion.

Akimichi Choza.

Age: 38,

Date of Birth: April 22nd,

Blood Type: B,

Relatives: Wife, and Son (Choji)

Family Technique: Body Expansion.

* * *

Momichi Zabuza.

Age: 26 (shocker!),

Date of Birth: August 15th,

Blood Type: A,

Relatives: Adopted kids: Haku, Kin, and three other boys.

Momichi Haku.

Age: 9,

Date of Birth: January 9th,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Adopted father (Zabuza) siblings three other boys and Kin.

Momichi Kin.

Real last Name: Tsuchi,

Age: 8,

Date of Birth: July 6,

Blood Type: 0,

Relatives: Adopted Father (Zabuza) siblings, Haku, and three other boys.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well those are the most important people that have come out in Chapter#1!


	3. not the next chap

Hey guys!! How have you all been doing recently?!?!?! WE ARE SO SORRY that we have not updating anything... and franckly we have bad news for all our fans... Cliff Hanger and Pluki-kun have lost COMPLETE interesting in writing stories, especially Naruto ones! which really sucks!!

We'll be honest with you guys.

When we began to write, we didn't have a social life, an so about a few months ago, we were forced to go to a hang out place, and we'v met loads of people! One of us is even dating now!!!! And we have social activities that is completely taking our minds off of Naruto... even though one of the activities is an acon (Anime Convention) which is ironic.

But we trully are sorry!!!!!!! **AND WE HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

We won't delete any stories, in fact we are thinking of, (MAYBE) giving them to other authors who are willing to finish them for us! All you have to do is send us an email: an tell us if you are willing to finish one of our stories.

We really are sorry, and we are not sure if that spark to write Naruto stories will come back, because it sure didn't come back to us when we were another author and writing about Rurouni Kenshin.

**SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
